Chimera
by slaygirl101
Summary: Updated!!! *Chapter 15 and only one more to go* A government experiment gone wrong breaks free and the under funded four are the only one’s who can take care of it. PG-13 for mild violence in the new chapters
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chimera AKA "If I Could Hunt Like the Animals"

By: Erin (a.k.a. DariensQTPie/Slaygirl627) 

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the characters you recognize; if you've never heard of them before that means I own 'em, simple huh?

Note: I'm thinking about making this the first part of a series, now that depends on if you guys (the readers) enjoy this story. It's my first I-Man fanfic so please don't set it on fire or anything but I would like some constructive criticism, please R/R. Big thank you to my beta reader Suz (you're a lifesaver!) I'd also like to thank yogpanther, washi_sama, im4evercharmed, pixievixie2000, and lightsaber627 for helping me by always answering 'I don't know it's your story' but for always telling me that I should finish the darn thing and that I was actually pretty good at this but mostly for telling me to not listen to my dad, who told me I shouldn't waste my time with the show if it's being cancelled, and to stop writing things that no one will read and that were not original (That was a really long run on sentence.) Okay so on the last part he's right, it's not hugely original, but I'm fond of it.

__

William Proxmire once said 'Power always has to be kept in check; power exercised in secret, especially under the cloak of national security, is doubly dangerous.' Now I always knew this was true, especially now that I had a top-secret gland in my head, but what I didn't know was how powerful and dangerous that unchecked power can become.

It was a dark night, the wind blowing as thunder echoed overhead. A small building stood in the distance. A compact two door faded gray car pulled up to the building, the engine going silent and the driver's side door opened up. A tall thin blonde haired man stepped out, wearing a long white laboratory coat and a pair of thin wire framed glasses covered his green eyes. He slowly dug into the coat pocket and pulled out a pair of silver keys and an ID card.

"We're here." he announced into the car. The passenger side door opened and a tall muscular man stepped out. He had black hair and wore a long sleeved ribbed black shirt, a pair of green camouflage pants and a pair of black military boots. "Let's go." The blonde walked toward the building in front of them. He put one of the keys into the lock and turned it, then slid his ID card through a slot in the magnetic reader.

"Have they finalized the process doctor?" asked the military soldier.

"Oh yes Jareth, we've been extremely successful," the door opened to reveal a bright white room trimmed in stainless steal. The two men stepped in and the door closed behind them. "We've tested it," they step into an elevator as the blonde pushes the down button. The stainless steal doors opened to a long hallway, glass walls on either side of the corridor. "All senses were advanced one hundred percent." They walked down the hallway. "The test subjects," he gestured to the glass walls around them. Behind the glass sat rows and groups of cages. Mice, lizards, snakes, monkeys and various other test animals sat in the cages. "Are faster, stronger, they hear, see, smell more then they ever did before," said the blonde with a smile as he walked into a surgery room. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? After the first shot, there's no going back," asked another doctor. He was an inch or two shorter then the blonde and his once sandy brown hair was slowly graying. 

"I'm sure," said Jareth as they strapped him into a restraining chair in the middle of the room.

"Okay, here we go." The graying haired man picked up a syringe and placed the needle's tip right above the base of Jareth's skull. He pushed it up and into the base of Jareth's brain. Jareth screamed out in pain, the sound filled the room and flowed out into the hallway. Upstairs the scream was only a faint moan and outside, it went completely unnoticed. Inside the surgery room the blonde doctor threw away the last emptied syringe. The trash was filled with over twenty different shot containers. Jareth was hunched over in the restraining chair, breathing deeply.

"You did great Jareth," said the blonde. Jareth slowly lifted his head to look at the doctors with solid white eyes. "It worked Jeffery, it worked."

TBC….tomorrow I promise


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It's in part one ladies and gents

Note: Okay I forgot this in the first part so here it is now. This wont be finished before the last Sci Fi shown episode, so logically it take place before anything that happens in that actually it happens before the entire counteragent resistance thing.

"Thing about doctors is, they have resumes and business licenses and last names. Rock stars and Popes, those are the one-name guys," said Darien as he plopped himself down in the counteragent chair.

"You got me. I'm the Pope," said Claire as she walked over with a batch of counteragent for Darien.

"Seriously Claire, what's your last name?"

"I'm not telling you Darien." She inserted the needle into the rubber-topped vial of counteragent and drew up a dose into the syringe, tapping it to dislodge the air bubbles inside.

"Oh common! You know mine!"

"Everyone knows yours."

"Yeah and no one knows yours," he said as he pulled up his sleeve for his shot.

"That's how it's going to stay." She finished giving him the shot and took out the needle throwing it away.

"Why wont you tell me?" Darien whined as Claire turned and smiled at him just as Hobbes stuck his head into the Keep. 

"Hey partner, the fat man wants to see us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope you know you took me away from something very important," Darien complained as he entered the Officials office with Hobbes. Alex was already sitting in front of his desk.

"Quiet Fawkes! You have an assignment. Out in the desert a Top Secret base went down. One car made it out," stated the Official.

"It was found this morning by the local law enforcement."

"Shut up Eberts. You're going to the scene to find out what happened." 

"All three of us?" inquired Alex

"All three of you. Now gear up your leaving ASAP!" Said the Official a little louder then needed. Alex sighed and stood up leaving the office with Darien and Hobbes right behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled up in Golda a few yards away from the scene. The car had smashed into a pillar under a bridge; it was an old two door faded gray car. The area was blocked off with yellow 'Crime Scene' tape and police cars blocked off the bridge under pass. The trio walked to the scene. They all ducked under the tape to see that the front of the car was still smoking from the impact. The trunk was open and the blonde doctor was lying inside, dead. 

"Hey! You the Health and Human Service guys?" Shouted an overweight policemen 

"Yeah that's us," answered Alex as Darien walked up to the trunk and looked at the body. He had his hands tied behind his back and a gunshot wound in the back of the head.

"What does the Health and Human Services have to do with a crashed car and dead body?" asked a cop next to Darien. 

"We want to make sure the, car didn't leak any, uh chemicals, that could, harm the environment." Darien mumbled giving the cop a sidelong glance but never turning from the trunk. The cop walked away shaking his head as Darien sighed. Alex and Hobbes walked up next to him.

"I heard it was suicide." Said Bobby

"He shot himself?" questioned Alex sarcastically.

"It happens," answered Hobbes with a shrug.

"In the back of the head? Tied his hands behind his back and he locked himself in the trunk, then mysteriously crashed the car?" stated Alex unbelievingly

"He'd been depressed?" Darien suggested, shrugging his shoulders. 

Alex rolled her eyes and walked towards the front of the car. "Do you guys have any leads, at all?" she asked a hint of irritation in her tone.

"Well I think we can leave all the leads for the real law enforcement types, and you Health and Human Services mooks should back off." snarled the same cop that was asking questions earlier with equal venom. Alex slowly turned and glared at the officer.

"So who's Mr. Suicide?" Bobby said leaning forward trying to see his face better.

"Hobbes, he didn't kill himself." stated Darien matter-of-factly.

"That's what they want you to think my friend." Bobby said emphasizing his point with a hand gesture.

"Who's they?" Darien asked confused.

"They?"

"Yeah, they?"

"They have no name."

"They have no name?"

"No name."

"Nameless…" Darien stated with a nod.

"Are you mimicking me Fawkes? Is that what your doing?!" Darien opened his mouth ready to say something when Alex walked past the two. 

"Hey, are we leaving?" questioned Darien as he and Hobbes tried to catch up to her.

"We're going to the lab the car came from.", answered Alex, never turning towards the two.

"I hate labs…" whined Darien as he climbed into the van.

TBC, sometime soon, really soon….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em sadly enough, for me that is…

They pulled up on a small dirt road and parked a few yards away from the front of a small building. They all climbed out of the van, and as Alex and Bobby loaded their guns, Darien headed for the nearest door. He slowly pushed on the door, which swung open immediately, and he causally stepped inside. The once bright room was a dull gray due to the lack of light. Darien scanned the room as Hobbes and Monroe came up behind him. 

"Looks like a freakin' tornado hit this place." Bobby said as much to himself as to the other agents. Monroe gave the room a once over as Darien walked to the back and pushed the small down button on the wall. Two doors slide open to reveal the elevator in perfect working condition.

"Elevators working…" He shouted over his shoulder.

"I say we find out where it leads…" said Alex walking into the elevator. The doors slid shut, the three agents inside, and descended to the bottom floor. When they opened again the three were greeted with a dark smoky hallway. The lights that lined the ceiling were all broken and sparks were being sent off in different directions. The glass walls were shattered and the steel animal cages were mangled, broken, and sported small bullet holes. The three made there way down the hallway, Alex in the lead and Bobby bringing up the end. Alex pushed the doors at the end of the hallway open to a surgery room. The gray haired doctor lay on the floor, a small pool of blood coming from his temple, his neck broken.

"Oh man…" whispered Darien at the sight of the doctor, he instantly froze in the doorway. Alex glanced at the body then around the room. The walls of the room where white, the restraints on the black chair were ripped in half, and the only color was the small pool of blood from doctor. Hobbes walked around the doctor's body as Darien stared at it. 

"We should get Claire out here, to analyze the body and try to figure out what happened." Alex turned towards the door and saw Darien staring at the body. "Maybe you should leave Darien."

"Yeah okay…" He turned around and walked back into the hallway.

Alex looked back at the body then to Hobbes "I'm going to go call Claire."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An SUV pulled up to the small building and came to a stop right next to Golda. Darien, who was sitting in the doorway of the building, looked up to see Claire shut the door behind her. 

He managed a weak smile. "Hey Claire."

"Hi Darien. Where are the others?"

"Down in the lab." He answered sheepishly.

"Why are you up here?" She asked genuinely concerned for him.

"Oh, I just don't like the view down there, that's all," he quipped forcing another weak smile onto his face.

"Oh, I see," she said, leaning her head to the side. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," He looked up at her worried expression "Don't worry about me Keep." A true smile found it's way across his face "Now go down there and do, whatever you do at a crime scene."

Claire smiled at him and entered the building. She gave the first room a glance as she went on her way towards the elevator at the end of the room. She entered the elevator and pushed the down button. When the doors re-opened Claire was greeted by Bobby and Alex. 

"Hey Keep." Bobby nodded towards her.

She acknowledged him with a simple smile and turned towards Alex. "Okay you were a little foggy on details over the phone, what am I doing here?"

"We have a body in the back lab." Alex put bluntly turning and walking towards the lab.

"What?"

"A body. In the back. He's dead." 

"Oh, I understand what you said." Claire followed Alex into the room with the body. Claire looked at the dead figure laying across the room. Her gaze switched from the body to Alex and back. 

"Your patient." Alex gestured towards the body. 

Claire walked across the room and knelt beside the body before gingerly turning it over. She perused his body and sighed heavily. "His windpipe was crushed and his neck is broken."

"What about the blood?" 

"He has a cut on his temple, probably from being dropped to the floor. Alex what happened here?" 

"Don't know, but I can find out." Alex turned and walked to the doorway. "You coming?" Claire picked herself off the ground and followed Alex out into the hallway. 

Bobby was closely studying one of the cages "Strong little suckers…" he stated to himself as Alex and Claire walked by. "Hey where you goin'?" Bobby turned and walked after them.

"We, are going to check the files in this place." Alex opened a door to a medium sized room with a single large computer on the far wall. "You are going to call the cops. Tell them there's a dead body out here."

"Whoa, Monroe. Why would we want to do that?" he questioned.

Alex sat down at the computer and gave the work area a once over. She spotted a small package of compact disks on a self nearby. "So the area will be monitored around the clock and we won't have to stay out here all night." She grabbed a disk and placed it into the computer tower opening a CD reader to make sure the disk was clean. 

"Good thinkin' Monroe." Bobby stated giving her a crooked smile as he tapped his temple with his index finger. He spun on his heel and left the room.

Alex turned back to the computer and began copying all of the computer's files onto the disk as Claire took a seat next to her. "So we'll finish copying the files from here that way we can study them from the Agency." Claire nodded as the file began to download.

TBC, later today or tomorrow 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See part one for it 

Claire stared at the computer screen in front of her. It glowed with an image of a single DNA strand. She brought up a chart that followed the reactions of different lab animals to a treatment.

"Hey, Keep," said Darien as he plopped down in a chair next to her.

"Oh my…." Claire jumped at the sound of his voice "Bloody...Darien! Make some noise when you come in!"

"Sorry…" Darien looked around the keep then to Claire's computer. "Find anything on our killer?"

"I'd say, his name is Jareth Godin. He's a number one agent and was selected to be the first human test subject for an experiment called the MDNAE or the Mammalian Deoxyribo Nucleic Acid Experiment."

"What's that?"

"Well the human body consists of about 95% of intron's, or junk DNA. All that DNA does is take up space, well these two scientists, Doctor Brown and Doctor Schwimmer," Claire opened a file which had pictures of the two deceased doctors at the top "found a way to mutate that junk DNA." 

"Which means?" Darien asked as he looked at the computer.

"Which means, that all the DNA becomes coded DNA. This means every strand of DNA has a distinct purpose."

"How'd they do that?"

"By extracting different strands of DNA from animals and injecting the correct mixture directly into the brain. Here look…" She brought up a diagram of a strand of DNA. "This is a strand of junk DNA, now watch what happens to it after the injection." The strand of DNA began to change, various sections of the DNA grew in size and the entire strand changed form. 

"So they reformed all of Jareth's junk DNA?" Darien looked from the computer to Claire and back again.

"Yes but they didn't think of the after effects."

"After effects?" Darien slowly turned towards Claire "What after effects?"

"Watch…" Darien again turned to the computer and watched. The strand of DNA began to change again. The DNA strand began to unwind and pull apart, until the entire strand was gone. "Do you understand what this means? Jareth's DNA is beginning to decompose, and rapidly," stated Claire with a look of concern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Okay there's this book called Flowers for Algernon. Yeah well these scientist pick a mentally retarded guy, named Charlie, for an experimental surgery that could make him a genius. The surgery ends up having side effects that could kill Charlie. I always thought that scientist were supposed to know the side effects of a surgery, before they preformed it on a human, I guess I was wrong…

Darien burst into the Officials office with Claire following closely behind him.

"Fawkes? What are you doing?" shouted the 'Fish only glancing up once from the papers in front of him.

"Making sure your getting your ass in gear, Chief." The Official slammed his pen down to the desk and stared at Darien "Tell him Claire." 

"Okay, the killing was done by a top agent, Jareth Godin. He was the first human test subject for the Mammalian Deoxyribo Nucleic Acid Experiment, which mutates the 95% of junk DNA in a subject to coded DNA, it ended up mutating his DNA polymerase…"

"Cliff notes Claire." Darien said barely able to break in.

"Oh umm… Jareth's body is slowly degenerating causing him great pain and a lack of self and mental control."

"Basically we're gonna have a freakin' superhuman psycho on our hands."

"Can you treat it Claire?" Asked the Official.

"Well not yet. But that's not to say I can't. I'd need to do some research and experiments…"

"Do it! In the mean time Fawkes, you Monroe and Hobbes are to track this Mr. Godin down and bring him into custody."

"Sir, that may be impossible. He's lost or losing all mental abilities everything that makes him think rationally," pleaded Claire "You could very well be sending them into an extremely hazardous situation that could end up being dire."

"Whoa, dire?" Darien's concern fell on deaf ears.

"Are you sure he's lost his intellect?" The Official was quickly becoming impatient. 

"You, you, you did say dire, right?" Darien continued to question and was still ignored.

"No sir I can't be sure unless I knew when his treatment was." Claire was also becoming impatient.

"As in we'd all die?" Darien continued, his worry going unheeded.

"Then I think your making a big deal out of something simple," The Official snapped.

"Whoa, not simple, dire!" Darien was becoming frantic.

"It isn't simple!" Claire yelled causing Darien to shut up and stare at her. "He can't think rationally, and that makes him extremely dangerous! Bloody hell, he's already killed two people, maybe even more!"

"All the more reason to bring him into custody!" The Official retorted in an equal volume.

"You can't bring him into custody!" Claire tried to regain her regular clam self but came short. "Maybe you could heavily sedate him; but even if by some miracle they do bring him in, when he comes around he won't only be insane, but the most basic animal survival instincts will be active, and with the unknown mutations encoded into his DNA, he could very well possess abilities and strengths we have no way to predict! It's simply too dangerous to bring him here! He might very well be able to injure or kill everyone in the building ." 

Darien's eyes darted from the Official to Claire and back. The silence that now cascaded through the room was only slightly more difficult to bare then the yelling.

"Then what do you purpose we do?" asked the Official.

TBC…. In a few minuets


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: First part say's it all.

"So what are we doing again?" Bobby pulled to a stop at the red light.

"For the last time Bobby, we are going to locate Jareth, and take him to a secure laboratory in New Mexico." Claire said in an irritated monotone as Bobby made a quick turn to the left heading back towards the last known area Jareth was spotted in.

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"By sedating him, Hobbes. We're going to use tranquilizers and heavy guard to transport him there, then we're gonna leave him to the scientist." Darien said rubbing his eyes then running his hands through his hair. 

"Okay, but how? Didn't you say they played mix-in-match with his DNA? He's not exactly gonna whimper and hide in the corner if we whack him on the nose with a rolled up newspaper."

"Easy we'll just chase the guy down surround him along with the other agents and dart him."

"No, that's not going to work."

"Oh and why not Claire?"

"Well Alex, what does a dog do when it's cornered?"

"Attack!" Hobbes shouted turning back to see Alex reaction to his answer.

"Exactly, so unless you want him attacking then we have to have another plan." 

"That's great news…" Darien muttered incoherently.

"Fawkes!" Hobbes shouted from his seat.

"What???"

"Fawkes can shoot him."

"And why should I be the one who has to do this?"

"Quicksilver!" Bobby yet again shouted.

"Okay, can you stop shouting we can hear you!" Alex reprimanded.

"I'm just saying…"

"Yeah just saying 'Let's have gland boy go and get killed while we stand back.' And I have to say I don't like that plan man."

"No listen, he won't be able to see you." Bobby explained. 

"Yeah but what if he smells good?"

"I would think you can restrain yourself from hitting on him."

"Not smell good! Smell good!" Darien yelled staring at his partner "as in the sense of smell…geeze."

"Actually he has a point," Claire murmured to herself gaining Alex's attention.

"Well you didn't make it sound like that." Bobby stated mater-of-factly.

"He wouldn't be able to see Darien," Claire continued to walk through the steps out loud.

"Did you take your pills this morning?" Darien questioned beginning to annoy Alex.

"But he would be able to detect him due to advanced olfactory organs, unless…" Claire went into a quiet deep thought.

"Of course I did." Hobbes retorted a little hurt.

"I don't think you did…" Darien shook his head and returned his gaze to the road.

"What you think I'm lying? You don't trust me?" Bobby questioned continually giving Darien side-glances as he steered the van.

"I got it!" Claire looked straight at Alex and brought Darien and Bobby out of their current banter. "You see he would be able to sense anyone else trying to contain him but if you go invisible the Quicksilver that coats your body can through off his scent enough to give you the window of opportunity to easily sedate him."

"Yeah?" Darien questioned almost optimistically.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Claire retorted sounding quite proud of herself.

"Well, still not loving the me shooting him part…"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Still in the front.

"All clear over here." The words uttered on the other side of the radio caused Darien to sigh.

"Gotchya." Bobby replied then threw the hand held radio to the floor of the van.

"So how are we supposed to find him?" Alex groaned from her spot next to Claire in the back of the van, exhausted from looking for Jareth all day. 

"I don't know." Claire answered equally tired.

"You sure there's no other way Keep?" Darien asked "Those scientists that made him had to have a back up plan of some sort right? I mean if I was going to create a superhuman killer I would want to keep tabs on him." 

"I'm not sure Darien. I've had Eberts working on it since we left the Agency, if he comes up with anything he'll call us." She answered with a slight sigh.

Hobbes moved in his seat, trying to get comfortable "And until then? What are we supposed to do?" he replied.

"We can check the area, he couldn't have gotten too far." Alex avowed.

"And how do you know that? For all we know he's in another state by now." Darien countered indifferent.

"There's no way he could be in another state." She retorted.

"Oh yeah? What if they supped him up with some speed demon animal, huh? Then what?" He again answered back.

Bobby turned and stared at Claire "Well, did they?"

"What.." Claire stammered.

"Did they?" he again questioned.

"Well…yes, but it couldn't have improved his speed that drastically. His body can only take so much stress, he's not built to run that fast…"

"What else can he do?!" Bobby stated in shock.

"Well, he has advanced olfactory organs, auditory senses, visual perception, increased muscular endurance, velocity, and durability."

"Oh is that all?!" answered an alarmed Darien.

"Are we getting paid overtime for this?" Bobby questioned his partner.

"Are we ever paid overtime Hobbes?" acknowledged Darien.

Bobby sighed dramatically "Sometimes I hate this job."

"You're preaching to the choir my friend." 

Alex's cell phone rang, causing everyone in the van to go quite. "Hello?" She answered, soon handing the phone over to Claire.

"Eberts?" She questioned but was cut off "Really?" She questioned in disbelief "Oh Eberts I could kiss you!"

"I think he found something." Stated Darien. 

Claire hung up the cell phone "Eberts checked the medical files again and found that the doctors placed a tracking device in Jareth."

"So we got him?"

"Well if we get back to the Agency, Eberts is already preparing several tracking devises set to the correct frequency for us." She stated excitedly.

"Then let's go." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth huddled in a small alleyway breathing deeply. His eyes snapped shut as he grabbed his sides and screamed out in pain. He fell to his side gritting his teeth trying desperately to regain his normal breathing rhythm. He glared up into the night sky as if looking for an answer to his questions. "What's wrong with me?"

TBC tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Need I say???

"Now this device will only be able to pin point him within a two mile radius."

"Two mile radius?"

"That is correct Robert."

Darien flipped the tracking device in his hand's trying to figure out which way to hold it "Well, how are we gonna know where to start looking?" he asked as Claire turned it the correct way in his hands.

"Shortly before your arrival, local law enforcement received a telephone call from a Kim E. Oldman informing them of a suspicious character matching the description given to us by the Keeper. I have acquired the address and believe you should begin your search there." 

"Well aren't you just the busy body, Eberts." Bobby stated under his breath to no one but himself.

"Thanks Eberts." Alex acknowledged from the back of the group. "Let's get going guys." 

"Hey look, we're a little green dot." Darien pointed out as the four left the hallway. 

"Hey guys we need to go to the keep and get a few supplies." Claire echoed down the hallway 

"For what?"

"The sedative Hobbes." Darien stated putting the tracker in his coat pocket. Bobby made a faint mock vomiting sound as Eberts watched them disappear behind the pair of double doors that led to the Keep. As the doors shut Eberts turned and walked back towards the file room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay so we find him, dart him, pack him up, and send him off to New Mexico right?" Hobbes asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

"No, we've been asked to accompany him during the transport stage." Alex murmured 

"Why?" Darien inquired slightly confused. 

"Well if anything goes wrong we'll be there to re-contain him." Alex again murmured.

"Yeah, why can't the other guys do that?" Darien asked again. 

Alex stopped toying with her tracker to glare annoyingly at Darien "Well none of them can turn invisible."

"You make it sound so important." Darien nagged further. 

"Listen Fawkes, the Official gives me the orders, and I follow them. If you have a problem you bring it up with him." She shouted at him, causing him to turn and glare back at her. 

"Hey I don't have a problem alright? I just don't like the fact that I'm going to be spending my weekend babysitting the Frankenstein of the animal kingdom." He yelled out, causing Claire to flinch inwardly. 

"Frankenstein was the doctor." Hobbes stated 

"What?" Darien's head snapped back to his partner.

"Frankenstein, he was the doctor not the monster."

Darien thought for a moment "Oh, yeah it was the Frankenstein Monster." 

"Yes….That is correct my friend." Hobbes stated, a small smirk forming on his face. Darien gave off a trivial huff that could be passed off as a small chuckle. 

"Are we there yet?" Alex broke in.

"I dunno. What's this address here." Bobby asked stooping his head down to try and make out the small address on the side of the nearest building. 

"There?" Darien pointed towards a tall apartment complex, dark alley's blocked it in on either side, a slight mist rose from the warm ground.

"Yeah there, what's the address?"

Darien squinted trying to make out the semi faded lettering in the dark "627 Rhein" 

"This is it." Bobby stated triumphantly parking the van on the opposite side of the street. Several agency vehicles pulled up behind them. The four exited the van as eight other agents joined them. Bobby looked them over as he walked to the front of the group.

"This is a standard recon gentlemen." He announced giving the agents different hand signals.

"Oh god…" Alex groaned in frustration getting a semi-hurt glance from Hobbes.

"Now you all received tracking devices from Eberts at HQ, and you are all to keep in radio contact." Hobbes finished his small speech with a strong tone.

"Now let's move it." Alex pushed past the agent towards the area where Jareth's signal was pinpointed.

"If you find him radio us alright?" Claire shouted after the departing agents.

Darien stared off after them then turned back towards Claire "Shall we?

TBC, tomorrow 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: ??? if you don't know…

Note: This next part is sponsored by Swiss Miss hot chocolate and Grandma's Oatmeal cookies. Well not really, but they did help a lot. I was stuck trying to get this little action scene done so after much sugary goodness from our sponsor's products this is what I got. *holds up a mug of Swiss Miss and a Grandma's cookie* Mmmmmmmm… ^.~

The agents moved out splitting up to comb the complex. They each had a dart gun poised and ready for Jareth. 

"Ah Kirk to Enterprise….come in Enterprise." Darien's semi muffled voice came over the radios.

"Enterprise here captain." Bobby answered.

"Well all's clear over here in the north corner." Darien replied, upbeat.

"Gottcha…and ditto that for the south east end." 

"Will you two please shut up!" Alex demanded through clenched teeth over the radio. "You're going to give away our positions." 

"Sorry Alex…" Darien grumbled.

"Yeah Monroe." Bobby added.

"Enough!" The radio went silent. Alex took a deep breath and continued down the small alley she was investigating. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth sat huddled in a dark area out of sight. The pain had ended for now. "They did something wrong…" he muttered to himself breathing shallowly. "The perfect warrior is screwed up…They'll never know." he smiled a little at his last comment. "They'll never be able to use this…" He laughed to himself. When he calmed down he heard the faint sound of a television playing in an apartment room above him, a kettle beginning to whistle in one a few feet away and faintly made out the sound of a radio signal. "Someone's coming."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An agent walked around the corner of an alley. He slowly scanned the dark area in front of him and began to leave as something caught his eye.

"I have some movement over here." 

"Where are you Branning?" Bobby questioned.

"Western-most pod…" 

"Okay. All agents move…Western pod. Did you hear that D?" Hobbes asked over the radio.

"Yeah I'm going…" He answered. 

Branning's eyes darted towards the figure as it began to move. He brought his gun forward and took aim. The figure flew forward and crushed the gun and glared at the agent. Branning gawked at the speed and strength Jareth had shown in just a split second. Jareth's gaze turned from the mangled gun to Branning himself. Darien and two other agents came into view at the end of the alley. Jareth struck Branning in the chest sending him flying backwards through the air.

"Whoa…" Darien shouted as the agents dodged Branning's flying form. A deep growl echoed down the alley.

"Shoot him!" Alex screamed from only yards away.

Jareth ducked back into the dark as the two agents directed there guns at him and shot. Alex and three other agents were soon accompanying the small group at the end of the alley. 

"Did you hit him?" Alex asked hopefully. 

"I don't think they did…" Darien answered quicksilvering his eyes. The silver gray vision allowed him to see perfectly in the dark space that Jareth had crept into. Darien slowly walked forward to peer around the corner. "Where'd he go?" He questioned himself. Darien stood still for a moment then turned quickly around to find himself face to face with nothing. Darien stared upward towards the roofs of the buildings and again found nothing. Darien turned to rejoin the group of agents as Jareth stepped out of the dark behind him. "He's gone…"

"He couldn't have gotten very far." Alex confirmed. Darien stepped forward shedding the quicksilver from his eyes as a nightmarish silhouette materialized out of the dark behind him. 

"Watch out!" Claire shouted pulling out her gun. All the agents instantly fell to the ground as Claire shot Jareth in the chest. The dart plunged into his chest over where his heart lay. With a bestial snarl Jareth hit the dart off of himself, Darien stared up at his white eyes as he charged forwards. Claire ran out of the way as Alex and three other agents took aim and shot Jareth in the leg two times. Darien got up and followed Jareth quicksilvering as he ran. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth stumbled into the parking lot, his torso beginning to feel numb. He searched around frantically around for a place to duck out of sight. His eyes fixed on a waist high gate fifty yards away from him. He narrowed his eyes and ran full speed towards the gate. Claire, Alex and the three other agents all ran into the open parking lot just in time to see Jareth leap over the gate with ease. Jareth walked around a group of trees to a large pool area. The white light below the water caste everything in an aqua blue color. Jareth began to walk along the side of the pool when a crunching sound caused him to turn back around. He searched the area but saw nothing and so continued on his way. 

Darien inwardly curse himself for stepping in the small puddle of water near the gate. He shook the small amount of ice off and continued. Jareth turned another corner as Bobby and four other agents ran forward blocking his attempted exit. In a split second Jareth had turned and was hit by a total of six darts in the back and in the front shot by two other agents. Jareth's leg went numb and the rest of his body began to sag. He fell to the ground with an agonizing thud. Although numb he still flailed about trying to keep the agents back. An invisible Darien walked slowly forward avoiding Jareth's arms and injected the sedative into his jugular. As Jareth's eyes slipped shut Darien became visible.

"Is he out?" Bobby asked.

"It took you long enough." Darien stated ignoring his partner's question.

"I was on the other side of the complex. It's a very big complex."

"Yeah…" Darien shook his head "he's out."

"Sweet dreams huh?" Bobby stated, eyeing the fallen quarry

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ummmm….forget it

Note: Sorry it took me a while to get this one up, I finally found a little plot bunny in my closet yeah :D! Just a little FYI the lab describe below is an actually place, I've seen it out in the middle of nowhere; what they do there is beyond me, but some say things… Plus I live in NM so I should know all about this stuff, anyway umm sit back with your cookies and hot cocoa and enjoy… 

The bright sunrise was almost blinding. The sky was painted in a vast array of yellows, oranges, reds, and pinks, barren sandy desert a stark contrast to the beautiful sky. A single semi truck and two BMWs drove their way along the road. Jareth had been out cold since the night before but was still safely contained in straightjacket and leg restraints that had been securely placed on him the night before. Alex, Bobby, Darien, and Claire accompanied him in the back of the semi truck. Two agents drove in the front as the rest followed the semi truck. 

"So…" Darien said breaking the silence that had settled over the truck since earlier that morning. "This is fun." He stated with a small nod.

"Not as fun as sleeping." Bobby added.

"Yeah…" Darien took a deep breath "So are we there yet?"

"Fawkes!" Alex groaned, annoyed.

"What? I've kept from saying it this whole time." Darien whined.

"That's a new record." Bobby thought aloud. 

Claire laughed to herself "We're almost there guys."

"Almost there as in two minuets or two hours?" Darien questioned.

Claire smiled at his growing impatience "We'll be there in about twenty minuets Darien."

"Oh…" Darien nodded at the Keeper's answer. 

The small two-lane road soon turned to a sandy unpaved road. The large truck turned sharply, tires sending sand and gravel flying into the air; the two BMW's stopping at the beginning of the road to let the sand assaulting the space in front of them to die down. 

"So ever been to New Mexico?" Darien inquired.

"I have…Once." Bobby answered.

Darien turned to his partner "Oh really, did you like it?"

Bobby nodded a little "It was very nice…dirty, but nice." 

"Well it is a desert…" Darien stated. Alex glared at them unamused. "Why were you there?" he asked.

"I'd tell ya, but then I'd hafta kill ya." Bobby answered. Darien stared at Hobbes for a moment, wondering if his quirky partner was serious or not, then quickly turned to Alex.

"We're not there yet!" She answered cutting him off.

Darien rolled his eye's and leaned back as far as he could, resting his back against the side of the truck. "I wasn't going to ask that…" He moaned long-sufferingly. He looked towards the front of the truck and caught a glimpse of the cars behind them in the rearview mirror. "I was going to ask you since when could the Agency afford BMWs?"

"We can't, there on loan from the DOD." Alex answered still a little angry at him.

Darien turned to stare at her "The DOD? Why are they on loan from the DOD?"

"Because that's who we're taking Jareth to." She answered, this time to tired to be annoyed. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sandy desert road converged with a ten-foot chain link fence, paralleling it for a quarter mile before an entrance became visible ahead. The gates swung open to admit the truck without slowing, a guard having punched in the key code. A short distance from the entrance, the dirt road turned into a large paved parking lot for a one-story complex. The complex's smooth gray and black reflective walls made it seem misplaced in the midst of the barren desert landscape, tumble weeds and small brush littered the sand covered ground.

"We're slowing down…" Bobby noted as the large semi truck pulled up into the space nearest a pair of metal reinforced double doors. 

"We're here." Alex stated happy the task at hand was over.

"Finally…" Darien sighed in relief as the back of the truck was opened by a group of seven men in security guard outfits and one in a lab coat. Darien and Bobby jumped from the back as Alex climbed out. "Are you sure we're in the right place? This looks like Dr. Evil's headquarters or something…"

The seven guards climbed into the truck and pulled Jareth roughly up. Darien and Bobby partially glared at the guards. One of the scientists turned to Claire as the security guards began to move Jareth. "How long has he been out Doctor?" 

Claire watched as they half dragged half-carried Jareth off the truck. "Since, I called you yesterday." Claire answered hopping out of the truck.

"Good, then he should be out until we get him into containment…If you'd all follow me." He gestured towards the building and led the group inside. 

"Wow…big complex." Bobby muttered as they entered the building.

"Where they get the funding?" Darien whispered to Hobbes while looking around the large building.

"Area 51" He answered as quietly as possible also looking about.

Darien froze midstep, smiled to himself, then turned to Hobbes "Area 51?" 

"We're in New Mexico…"

"You believe in area 51?"

"Don't you?"

Darien laughed "I don't know, I don't think about that stuff…" Bobby shook his head at his partners disbelief. "Take me to your leader…" Fawkes declared in his best mimic of an alien voice.

Alex turned and glared at the two "Stop clowning around."

"I'm not so much of a clown as just someone with a, deeply sarcastic nature." Darien retorted flashing her a smug smile.

Alex shook her head as the guards yanked Jareth through a nearby door. 

"If you four would please follow Dr. Brook I'll be escorting Mr. Godin to containment." Another doctor walked up to the group as the previous one followed the guards and Jareth through the nearby door.

"This way please." Dr. Brook walked in the opposite direction of his parting colleagues.

Darien turned and jogged to catch up to the doctor. "Hey uh, where are they taking him?" Darien asked.

"To containment. A padded cell next to an OR where will be able to create the suicide gene for his gene therapy." 

"Oh." Darien nodded in mock understanding. 

"Where they can help him." Alex said walking along side him.

"How long does he have?" Claire questioned as they came towards the end of the hallway.

"Oh Jareth's DNA should hold up for another three weeks or so, but he only has two days." The doctor answered.

"If his DNA is gonna hold up a couple weeks how's it he only got two days?" Hobbes questioned.

"The DOD sent in a formal request. The MDNAE project was a failure and Jareth is a liability. We aren't here to salvage it, we have until the day after tomorrow to terminate the project." The doctor opened a door "After you." 

Darien shook his head and went through the doorway followed by the rest of the group. "Terminate _him_, you mean," he muttered under his breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The guards dropped Jareth down at the end of the hallway causing him to emit a soft moan. 

"Be careful. If he gets free we will be in a lot of trouble." The doctor stated coming up behind the guards. He opened a door leading to an OR room and the padded cell.

Jareth exploded into consciousness, fully alert, exquisitely deadly, and laughed at the feeble restraints that imprisoned him causing the doctor to freeze in place. 

He turned slowly to see Jareth's white eye's fixed on him. "What's so funny?" He asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"Oh just the fact that…" His voice trailed off slightly as the hallway was filled with the sound of material ripping. "This wont hold me." Jareth tore his straightjacket off and broke his leg restraints off. He had his hands around the doctor's throat. He dropped the doctor as the security guards began to try and contain him again. Hitting two off of him, and down the hallway about ten feet. He turned to the remaining five, a low growl emerging from his throat.

TBC, tomorrow, give you a little something to look forward to…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: For crying out loud…you know what this is the last time I put one of these things in the beginning of this story…

Note: You know how I said I'd update the last chapter well yesterday…ummm I guess you know that didn't happen, sorry computer problems, I'm hoping they don't happen again…

The doctor led the group into a lab "If you would just stay here I'm going to check on my colleagues' progress."

"Where's the phone?" Bobby asked before the left.

"Excuse me?" Dr. Brooks questioned from his spot in the middle of the doorway.

"The phone, where is it? I need to make a call." Bobby answered looking around the lab.

"On the desk. Dial nine to get out of the building." The doctor answered walking out the door.

Darien sat in the middle of the lab, a look of deep thought and concern etched on his face. Claire walked over and sat near him as Alex took a look at random papers lying across the counter. 

Bobby began talking "Yes sir the DOD plan on sending troops in to take him out as a failed experiment… With all due respect chief, we did not just risk our lives so the DOD can kill him… Yes sir, I understand… Yeah, we'll be back in one day." Bobby hung up the phone and turned towards Darien. 

Darien looked up at his partner "What did he say?"

"We have orders to leave and let the team here do their job." Bobby answered

Darien stared at him for a moment "You're kidding." His eyes fell to the ground as he shook his head.

"Well, maybe they'll find a way to reverse it." Claire offered.

"Common Keep, even if they are that good do you think the DOD's going to let them fix him?" Darien answered lifting his head up to meet her gaze.

"Remember the Gloria incident." Bobby noted.

"The what?" Alex turned from the far counter.

Bobby half turned to face her "You weren't at the agency, then, Monroe." 

"The DOD weren't going to let her off then, they aren't going to let him off now." Darien stated standing up off his chair. 

"Then I guess all we can do is leave." Alex said not moving from the back of the lab. 

Darien punched the wall causing Claire to jump and Hobbes and Alex to stare. "Don't get all up in arms over it partner." 

"We were sent in to get him help. That's what they told us. Now they tell us they're going to terminate the project and Jareth right along with it. That's just wrong, Hobbes. Wrong. And you know it. I can't let them get away with that. Because next time, it could be me they want to terminate.

Claire stood up and walked to Bobby's side "We wouldn't let that happen." She looked at Darien's back, waiting for a reply as he shook his head and let his eyes fall to the ground.

"Bobby Hobbes does not bail on his partner my friend," Hobbes said flatly, the tone brooking no argument.

Fawkes lifted his head and turned towards his friends "I know…" he took a deep breath and again dropped his gaze. "But everyone's bailed on Jareth. Except me."

Claire and Hobbes exchanged worried glances.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Brooks walked down the hallway leading to the OR humming to himself. He was about to reach for the door when the sound of metal hitting the ground made him turn. He looked down the hallway in attempt to find what made the noise but quickly dismissed it as nothing came to view. He unlocked the door and stepped inside frozen in terror. As he looked around the seven security guards and the doctor were sprawled across the floor; he turned towards the door pulling on a switch near it setting the alarms to life as Jareth walked out of the shadows. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A high pitched siren wailed as lights posted in various parts of the hallway flashed.

"Well that sounds like bad news," Darien stated, giving Claire a concerned glance. 

Almost as soon as the sirens began, they stopped. The lights flickered and turned off, leaving the complex in complete darkness and absolute silence.

"That's worse news," Bobby said attempting to walk towards the door in the darkness.

"Don't they have backup power or something?" Alex asked not moving from her place in the back of the lab. 

"Well they should." Claire answered "Unless it's a manual turn on…"

"Forget the stupid backup power; what turned off the main power?" Darien asked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark.

"I'll give you one guess." Bobby announced 

"Jareth…" Alex sneered.

Darien walked towards the door and Hobbes "We gotta catch him."

"Are you insane?" Alex yelled walking forward, expertly dodging the chairs and desks in her way. "He's stronger and faster then any of us are, all of our agents left twenty minuets ago, and beyond that we have orders to leave…"

Darien nodded to her "You can leave then, I'm going to go find Jareth and save his life." Darien opened the door and walked out followed closely by Hobbes and Claire. 

Alex shook her head "This is so stupid." She walked out the door and followed the group.

TBC, Okay it may take me a little while, my bunny is placed in a cage on my desk so he hasn't gotten away, but I'm in an English Expo so it may take me a little while to get the next part up…


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Sorry this took so long to get up, but between the expo and homework and me being to sick to move (and I am still sick) it was hard to get this done, even if it was my number one priority. The end is near, and almost finished being typed up, so I'll have the next two or three chapters (I don't even know how many there are) up before you know it, well at least quicker then this one I promise you that much my friends. I hope the wait didn't put to many people off, I know I hate waiting and I'm really sorry about it forgive me…

Darien led the group down a dark hallway "Why do I feel like I'm in a bad horror movie?" Darien asked as he walked through a door that led to a larger room.

The sound of something hitting the floor and footsteps echoed through the room. 

"I wonder?" Bobby declared as the group looked around the room.

Claire took a few steps back and bumped into Darien "Okay guys, we're never going to find him like this." 

"Yeah, she's right." Darien turned towards them "Split up?"

"Split up!" Hobbes answered. "Alex and I'll go this way you two go that way." Bobby pointed out.

Alex joined Bobby and they disappeared into the dark.

"Definitely a bad horror movie." Darien muttered following Claire through a door on the opposite side of the room. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby ran into a room, gun held up in front of him. He looked around the room and waved Alex in. 

She walked in looking around the room. "Where are we?"

"I don't know…" Bobby said looking through the open door at the other end of the room.

Alex shook her head as a spark caught her eye. She turned towards the far wall and stared at it until another spark flew out. She quickly crossed the room to see where the sparks were originating. A rather large metal box had been slashed open and the wires inside had been crudely ripped to shreds. 

"What is that?" Bobby asked looking over her shoulder. 

"I think it's the main power…" Alex studied the box for a moment. "I can't fix it."

"Yeah well, if that's the main power, the back up shouldn't be too far away."

"Right, lets go find it."

Hobbes turned and began leading Alex out of the room as he smashed into a trashcan that had stood next to the door. "Oww…there's something there."

"Do you want me to go first?" Alex mocked following him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien opened the door just enough to see through it. He looked around the large dark room before opening the door a little more, enough to stick his head inside. He pushed the door completely open and unquicksilvered his eyes. 

"C'mon." He said stepping inside the room Claire following him closely.

"He's not here?"

"Nope…Where the heck could he have gone?" Claire shook her head as Darien took another look around the room "Um… do you know where we are Keep?"

"Probably a lab." Claire looked around the room.

Darien nodded and took a step forward kicking something; he looked down trying to figure out what it was. 

Claire walked over next to him. "What is it?" 

"I don't know." 

Something fell behind them causing them both to jump. They stared behind them, Claire holding onto Darien's arm. The lights burst to life making them both jump. Darien laughed at their joint reaction.

"I guess Hobbes and Monroe found the power." He smiled at Claire as she let go of his arm. Darien turned back around and froze. "Oh…crap."

Claire turned around to find what Darien had kicked. "Dr. Brooks…" She said a little disgusted. She looked further ahead and gasped slightly.

"The guards…" Darien turned the other way and swallowed hard. He looked over at Claire "I think we should leave…" She nodded and followed him out of the room. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth smashed into a locked door, leaving pieces of wood and metal laying about the floor. He looked up, the florescent lights seeming to bother his sensitive eyesight, the ceiling of the room was well over twenty feet above his head and the same boring gray as the walls in every other room. The room had four other adjoining doorways placed on two of the three other walls. A few desks were placed in the room, two on the far wall where no door lie, another along the wall Jareth stood next to, and the last one was in the middle of the room. He glared about him, the walls the smells the colors even the people were like every other lab he had ever been to, including the one that had made him the way he was. It made him furious at everyone that had anything to do with science or his capture. The sound of footsteps further away caused Jareth to snap back into his search and destroy mindset. He smiled to him self as voices barely audible to regular hearing came closer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien pushed the door open, looking side to side as it shut again. He then slowly turned the knob and guided the door to a resting position near the wall. 

"All clear…" He walked inside the room glancing at the one door at the end of the hallway. "I guess we're going that way…" He shuffled along the small passageway, Claire by his side, and stopped in front of the door. "Here we go…again…" This time he just gently pushed the door open and walked inside. "Hey, what do you know? He's not here…" Darien sighed as he scanned the room.

"But he was…" Claire pointed towards the wood and metal lying across the floor. She glanced at Darien who quickly walked over the pile of rubble lying on the cold cement floor.

"Well he's not here now…" Darien knelt down next to the mess as if he could somehow find a clue as to where Jareth had gone. 

Claire nodded as she picked up a piece of the wood. "Well now, here's something…" 

"What?" Darien stared at the wood.

Claire turned the piece around so Darien could see what she had noticed "Blood…Jareth's blood to be exact." 

Darien took the piece of wood from her "How can you tell?"

"Well, the color's off, it's darker then normal blood." 

They both stared at the piece of wood. "We're never going to find him are we?" Darien asked as a dark figure walked silently up behind the two.

TBC, yeah like you couldn't tell from the ending… it'll be up soon trust me…Sorry again about the wait, you guys are so great…


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Okay soon was a long time ago but it's not my fault, I've had projects galor that, even when I worked on them all the time I'd be up until 2 am trying to finish. Not only that but my computers been going cookoo and not letting me save so, finally after it seems all is against me and my story I've got this part done, YEAH! *Faints from exhaustion*

The figure moved slowly and quietly towards the two. 

Claire stood up "Well not like this we're not." 

Darien dropped the piece of wood "Okay…" He stood up and stretched a little "Lets get going." 

The two turn around to find Jareth directly behind them. In a split second he threw Claire across a nearby desk. She hit the desktop and slid across it to come to land on the floor on the other side with a crash.

"Aw crap..." Darien said as Claire grunted from her hard landing and before he knew it Jareth punched him in the lower jaw then in the stomach sending him flying across the room to smash into the far wall.

The door nearest Jareth opened as Alex and Bobby walked in. 

Jareth glared at the two for a moment.

Darien picked himself off the ground. He stared at Jareth as he rubbed his lower jaw.

Claire picked herself up off the ground as Alex and Bobby both drew out their guns and aimed at Jareth. "Bloody…" She ducked back down behind the desk.

"Aw CRAP!" Darien ran from his position next to the wall, and dived to the opposite side of a desk, successfully keeping himself from getting shot. He covered his ears, ready for the gunfire to erupt.

Alex and Bobby let off five shots between the both of them, hitting Jareth with four of the bullets. Jareth toppled over clutching his midsection, where the majority of the bullets hit him. He breathed deeply and stood again looking down at his now ripped and blood stained black shirt, Jareth touched one of the wounds and withdrew his fingers, which where were heavily coated with his own dark colored blood. 

Darien peeked up over the desk he had used for cover to stare in disbelief at Jareth, who seemed to have just shrugged the bullets off. "Why didn't that work Claire?" Darien shouted. 

Claire stood up and stared at Jareth's sulking form "His adrenaline has already stimulated his muscles so much, he can't feel anything we do to him." Claire said as Jareth stared at his bloodied fingers.

"You mean we can't kill him?" Alex asked sounding distressed.

"No, his body is being damaged, and he will die from injures but he won't feel a thing until then… His body will just…shut down." Her voice was shaky with fear.

"So we just pissed off an almost unstoppable psychopathic killer?" Bobby asked taking a step back towards the door, Alex following suite as Jareth turned towards the two, furry building in his milky white eyes. He took a large step towards the two. 

"Aim for his head and his body will shut down a lot faster!" Alex yelled taking aim and letting off three more shots, followed closely by several shots from Bobby. 

Jareth ran from the room as he received two more bullets from the two attacking agents. 

Darien watched as Jareth made his way through the broken door.

Bobby turned towards Darien and Claire "Are you two okay?"

Darien rubbed his neck "Fine…" he glanced over at Claire who nodded in agreement.

"We should go after him, make sure he doesn't get out and do more damage then he already has." Bobby stated motioning towards the door Jareth had run out of. 

"How are we going to find him?" Alex asked looking at the dark doorway.

Bobby shook his head "I know where we can find out."

Darien and Claire shared a concerned look. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four entered a small room with a number of computers and monitors placed about.

"This is the security room. The video monitors can display the whole complex, hopefully when we restored the power, these things came back on." Bobby began to search a large board of switches.

"And if not?" Alex questioned a little dejectedly.

"Then we're going to be searching this whole complex until we find him." Darien stated from behind her. 

Bobby looked the switchboard over "Here it goes." He flipped one switch "Wait." He flipped another "Oh…wait…" 

Alex sighed as Bobby fiddled with the board.

Bobby flipped one more switch on and the monitors flickered to life "There we go." He turned towards Alex "You see I have it all under control." 

Alex quirked an eyebrow at his comment. 

"Oh look." Claire pointed at a monitor near her. "It's him."

The other three all turn towards her. 

"Where is he?" Darien asked 

"In lab 21." She answered and turned towards him "That's just a few halls down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien followed Bobby down the hallway that Claire said would lead them to lab 21.

"I do not like this…something nefarious is going on here my friend." Bobby stated continuing down the hallway.

"Nefarious?" Darien questioned as they came out the opposite side of the hallway.

Bobby turned towards his partner and nodded "Yeah nefarious, you know infamous by way of being extremely wicked."

"My partner, the human dictionary." Darien muttered under his breath.

"It's good to know that sort of stuff." Bobby added. 

"Hey listen I know what nefarious means okay, I just didn't know that you knew." Darien explained as they walked into another hallway. 

"Well I do know," Bobby spun around and stared Darien in the eye's "why does that shock you?" Bobby half glared half stared up at his partner. 

"It..it doesn't shock me I just have never heard you say it before." Darien stammered a bit. 

"What I can't use complicated grammar?" Bobby asked getting a little angry. 

"It's not that…you know what, lets just get back to trying to find him okay?" Darien walked pass his partner and away from his intense gaze to continue the search. 

"Fine, whatever you say, partner." 

Darien shook his head as Bobby caught up with him. The two walked side by side down the hallway in silence. Darien rubbed the back of his neck again.

"Your neck bothering you?" Bobby asked in concern

"Not realahhhh…." Darien held the back of his head for a few seconds.

Bobby grabbed Darien's right arm and looked at his wrist "whoa…"

"Whoa, whoa what." Darien pulled his arm back and looked at his wrist "Aw crap." His wrist monitor read 7 red 2 green segments. 

"That's not good partner."

TBC, in a few seconds, thankfully…


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Here we go, the ends getting closer but I'd hold on tight, it's going to be a bumpy ride.

Claire watched as the guys stopped in the hallway and Darien grabbed the back of his head.

"Oh no." Claire quickly jumped out of her chair and headed towards the door.

"What? What happened Claire?" Alex asked checking the monitor before looking at her for answers.

"Counteragent, one of the doctors made a batch for Darien…it's in lab three…I forgot about it…" she stated solemnly before leaving the security room and Alex.

Alex watched Claire leave the room then turned back to the monitors. She looked at the room where she spotted Jareth sitting, then turned to the monitor showing the hallway where Darien and Bobby stood then on to the one where she saw Claire hurrying in the opposite direction Darien and Bobby had taken. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You need to get some counteragent ASAP my friend." Bobby said as Darien stared at his wrist.

"Where? We didn't bring any with us man." Darien stated, stress obvious in his tone. 

"It'll be okay, we've gotten through tougher situations…" 

"No we haven't"

"Yes, yes we have. It'll be okay, okay?"

"You're going to be stuck in a room with two maniacs Bobby. How is it going to be okay?" Darien asked the stress now replaced with anguish.

"You don't go in." Bobby answered looking at the wooden door in front of him.

Darien stopped and stared at Hobbes, who wasn't looking at him "What?" 

"You don't go in, let me handle him." Hobbes turned towards Darien.

"No way, not alone."

"Fawkes…"

"No Hobbes, that guy took out an entire group of agents like it was nothing. I'm going in alone."

"What? Did you not just listen to your own safety speech?" Hobbes glared at Darien.

"Yeah but what do I have that you don't?" Darien asked extremely sternly.

"No brains?" Bobby half shouted.

"Quicksilver." Darien replied."And quicksilver madness, listen to me this is not smart." Bobby Reprimanded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire jogged to a section where the hallway split into three different directions. She looked from each of the hallway's doors trying to figure out which way to go. She spun around before throwing her arms up in frustration and leaned up against a wall to catch her breath. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex watched as Claire came to her stop. She looked from that monitor to the one that lab three was shown on. Alex turned towards the main switch board before flipping a metal toggle switch that had the label of H5 then pushed a large white button.

"Claire?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire froze at the voice "Alex?"

"Claire, take the left hallway to get to labs 1 through 10." Alex's voice came over the intercom system.

Claire turned towards the left hallway then up to the camera above the middle hallway "Thanks." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Alex watched as Claire continued down towards lab three before she relaxed back into her chair at the head of the switchboard. She looked back at Bobby and Darien who were still arguing over something then back to where Jareth was. She froze when she glanced at that monitor.

"Oh no…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is stupid." Bobby said, extremely aggravated with Darien.

"Yeah it is. I'm going…" Darien answered, equally aggravated.

"You know what I'm older and I'm wiser…" Bobby hollered.

"Your half right…." 

"Guys!" Alex yelled over the intercom system.

The guys both stopped bickering and just stared at each other in an angry loss of words.

"Monroe?" Hobbes asked without turning away from Darien.

"He's gone…"

Darien and Hobbes both turned and ran into lab 21. They looked around and Jareth was no where to be seen. 

"Aw crap!" Darien shouted.

"Where'd he go?" Bobby asked to no one in particular.

"Not far…" 

Both guys froze at the other voice that came from behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The monitors for the section where Bobby and Darien all turned to static and the intercoms weren't working. 

"This isn't good." Alex said as she pulled her gun from her side holster and checked for ammo, she quickly placed the gun back at her side and left the security room and headed towards lab 21. 

On one of the monitors in the distance a vehicle was kicking up dust.

TBC tomorrow I promise…


	14. Chapter 14

Note: Holy freakin' gosh! I'm almost done!!! Okay I am really sorry about the huge wait here but my computer fried and well, the rest of my story is on there...sorry, I will be able to recover the files, I got these up thanks to saving my beta files by Suz, thanks Suz I know you can hear me! So the next part, saddly will be up as soon as I can and that may be a while....

Bobby and Darien turned around to find Jareth standing between them and the door. 

"I can't believe we fell for that." Bobby said taking a step back.

Darien's legs went limp under him and his hand shot up to the base of his skull as he collapsed.

Bobby watched his partner fall to the ground, and quickly spun on one heel to face Jareth again. 

Jareth tilted his head a smile widening across his face. He walked slowly towards Bobby, as Bobby pulled out his Colt .45 and took aim. 

As Bobby shot, Jareth charged forward, expertly dodging two of the four bullets Hobbes had fired. Jareth kicked Bobby's gun from his hands. It skidded across the floor and stopped in front of Darien. Jareth lunged towards Hobbes. "Aw cra…" he started, as Jareth clutched his throat, lifting him up off the ground with inhuman strength.

Bobby kicked Jareth in the ribs causing him to release his grip on Bobby's neck. Bobby fell to the ground with a thud and quickly picked himself up again and crouched into a fighting stance. "Bring it on, dog boy." 

Jareth glared at Bobby before the smile returned to his face. "I'm gonna love kickin' your ass." He closed the gap between himself and Bobby quickly and wasted no time in throwing a fast right hook into Hobbes' ribs, sending Bobby recoiling a few feet. 

Bobby clutched his midsection where Jareth punched him, gasping for air.

Jareth stared at him, his smile staying as wide as before, his emotionless white eyes fixed on Hobbes "Not bad for a dog boy, huh, old man?" Jareth mocked as he stood still waiting for Bobby to make the next move. 

Bobby looked up at the impossibly strong mad man in front of him as his gun caught his eye. It lay only a few feet from him

"Oww…" Darien pulled himself up onto his knees, he shook his head in an attempt to clear his vision, his eyes crimson with madness of his own.. 

Bobby looked over to Darien and motioned to the gun a few feet from where Darien knelt. "Help me out here, why don'tcha, partner?" he suggested breathlessly, still trying to gulp air into rebelling lungs.

Darien tilted his head and looked at the pistol, then back at Bobby, a slow smile creeping over his face as he nudged it with a knee. "This? You want this, monkey boy? Come get it."

Jareth's smile faded suddenly, he looked across the room at Darien, still kneeling on the lab floor, gun gleaming nearby in the dull dark of the room. Jareth turned to glare at Bobby.

Darien slowly, with the eerie grace lent by his own madness, began to stand, absently massaging the back of his neck as the savage pain of the QSM tore at his brain. The agony was distant, throbbing with persistent dull force along with the pulse of his blood. But it was the madness, howling in his veins, that flowed from the beat of his heart. He stood, looking back and forth from Bobby to Jareth, a feral grin playing across his features as he made his insane assessment of the situation. 

Bobby swallowed, hard, knowing he was not only now without backup, but confronted by not one, but two frighteningly insane men, lent almost super human strength and endurance by that insanity. He braced himself mentally, and made a dash towards the fallen gun.

Jareth launched himself after Hobbes with incredible speed and tackled the smaller man, knocking him effortlessly to the ground. "No way old man."

Hobbes kicked himself free of Jareth's grasp and pulled himself to his feet. "I'm not too old to kick your ass," he taunted, dropping into battle stance once more, and slammed a lightning fist into Jareth's lower jaw.

Jareth took a few steps back, slighting dazed by the quick blows Hobbes lashed at him with. He lifted his head and glared at Bobby again.

Darien clapped catching both combatants' attention "Nice work Robert. Have you been working working out? It show's my friend."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex ran down the first hallway and quickly made a tight right turn to enter the second hallway.

"Another right and…bingo." She muttered to herself running down the hallway that would lead her to lab 21.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth kicked at Hobbes, who expertly blocked the blow, and followed his kick with a fast punch to the chest that sent Bobby back and over a nearby counter top. Jareth turned and dived towards the gun.

"No way...You're gonna fight fair, or I'll let the little tiger shoot you," Darien said as he shot out a foot and sent the pistol skidding across the floor to the opposite side of the room, as far as possible from the two combatants. 

With a guttural howl of frustration, Jareth seized Darien and hurled the taller, more slender man across the room and into the wall.

Darien smashed against the wall, his head cracking sharply against the plaster, and he slid to the floor, dazed. But the madness in him would not allow an easy escape into unconsciousness, and he moaned, his demon forcing him to his feet in a jerky scramble, one hand clamped tight against the back of his neck as the pain of his madness ripped through him with fresh fire.

Jareth eyed this new threat, animal instinct telling him that here was an opponent worthy of his time. One who might be able to hold his own in the battle of animal cunning he now waged. An equal.. 

Darien met that milky white stare with his own carmine one, his own instincts warning him that this one would not cower in fear of the demon raging through him. He moved. With a speed that a normal man could never have anticipated, he launched himself at Jareth with a silent snarl. 

Horrified, Bobby struggled to his feet, hoping to somehow prevent the two mad men from tearing each other limb from limb before his eyes, but even the strength and speed of a trained Marine was no match for the madness that gave inhuman speed to the two men grappling with each other. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as Jareth, stronger, more muscular than Fawkes, caught the more slender man easily by shoulder and thigh, hurling him across the room again to land at Hobbes' feet in a boneless sprawl. . Darien looked up at Bobby, all sanity now gone from deep crimson eyes "Hey Hobbesy," he smiled up at his partner, menace in every muscle.

"Aw crap." Bobby said as Darien got his feet under him, his attention distracted from his crazed partner as Jareth began to walk slowly towards them. Hobbes' eyes darted from Darien to Jareth and back, mentally preparing himself for the combined attack of two psychotic mad men, as red and white eyes focused on him. "Whoa…." Bobby took a few steps back, away from his partner, as Darien straightened and Jareth took a few more steps forward. 

Darien watched, the same wild, almost evil smile flickering on his face, as Jareth lunged past him in an attempt to reach Bobby. 

"I don't think so, white-eyes," Fawkes smirked as he easily intercepted Jareth, swinging him out, away from a stunned Hobbes, before sending the genetically supercharged soldier spinning to the ground, diving after him to wrap his hands around Jareth's throat. "Hands off MY partner, freak," he grinned down at the struggling soldier in his grasp.

"You're one to talk, inviso boy." Jareth choked out and pushed up off the ground with all his strength, using his momentum to ram Darien into the closest wall, knocking the air out of the slender man's lungs, breaking Fawkes death grip on Jareth's throat.. 

They stood, panting for breath, staring at each other with the absolute concentration of beasts on the hunt, red eyes fixed on white, their breathing rough and ragged in the quiet darkness of the lab.

"We're the same, you and me…" Jareth stated, his voice bemused, as Darien stood straighter "They'll do the same thing to you." Darien laughed at Jareth's statement "They'll kill you too." 

"What makes you think I care?" Darien taunted, the smirk of madness quirking his mouth with savage irony. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire ran down a hallway large black numbers were painted on the walls next to the doors. 

"9, 7, 5, 3!" Claire counted off the numbers before she burst into the lab. She ran to the small refrigerator in the far corner and threw the door open. She pulled out a small vial of counteragent before she quickly ran to the nearest desk. She threw open dowers and cabinets in search of a syringe. She grabbed the nearest one and quickly drew up a dose of it. Once she had enough she turned and ran back out of the lab.

TBC, when my computers back.... L 


	15. Chapter 15

Author notes: YES!!! I got my Comp back!!! *kisses her computer like crazy* okay sorry I got it back the 10th and so this is the quickest I could get this up the end will be next so yes I am done with this little piece, sorry it took so long and I hope I can do the really long wait justice with what I wrote. So enjoy the ending of a story I loved writing J "We should be working together, not against each other." Jareth continued trying to convince Darien. "Ya know call me crazy, I am, but I just don't trust you." Darien shrugged "Maybe it's the, deep spooky voice." Darien caricatured Jareth's deep tone "Or the fact that in the last day and a half you've killed more people then I talk to in a year." Jareth let out an animalistic growl at Darien's singsong assessments. "And now you're growling at me. You know, you just don't   
make friends well." 

Darien and Jareth stood in a dead standoff before Jareth let out a loud yell and ran forward, hurling himself into Darien and sending them both into a pair of wooden double doors along the sidewalk. The doors swung open and the two fell to the ground with a hard thud.

Darien kicked Jareth off of him and jumped up. As soon as Jareth was standing again he ran at Darien head on, tackling him, and knocking him into another pair of doors. The two slid across the floor and lay dazed for a few moments, a few feet now between them. Jareth shook his head at the slight tingling sensation he had been feeling for the past few seconds and stood up, eyeing the source of the discomfort. In his upper right arm a large spike of wood was embedded. It had broken off the door where his shoulder had made contact with it. The gash was bleeding and he felt a strange mixture of pain and numbness from the wound. Jareth shook off the feeling and ripped the enormous splinter out of his arm and turned to glare at Darien. The two were once again in at a standstill.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Alex ran down the hallway until she came to a section where there were large black numbers painted on the walls. She ran down the hall until she found the one that read 21. "Here we go." She kicked the door open and came into the room, gun drawn. Bobby was picking up his gun from the opposite side of the room. Alex looked around the ransacked room then to the tired agent on the far side of the room "Hobbes? Where the hell is Darien?" Bobby looked at her, flabbergasted "Thanks for the motherly concern, Monroe. Where the hell do you think? Somewhere else! I'll get back to you on the specifics when I find the punk and his pitbull friend!" He shouted. Alex sighed quietly "Are you okay?" she asked belatedly. "Oh yeah...Great! I just love being thrown around by superhuman freaks." Bobby glared at her.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Jareth narrowed his white eyes at Darien from across the room. "What is it with you?" Darien asked, "I mean, that makes your eyes white? It's kinda creepy man." "And red eyes aren't?" Jareth asked with ragged sarcasm. "Oh, don't make fun of red. Red is passion, red is life!" Darien emphasized with a deep bellow. "Plus it's never out of style, and goes great with everything I wear." Darien smiled widely, amused at his own wit. Jareth stared at Darien for a few moments "Are you always like this?" Jareth asked, ridicule dripping from his words. "Like what?" Darien asked taking a step forwards "A smart ass, or a raving lunatic?" Darien again took a large step towards Jareth. "Either." Jareth growled. "Well, in that case," Darien began, tightening his hand into a fist, "yeah, pretty much." And smashed Jareth in the upper jaw. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Claire ran back towards the security room, a shot of counteragent ready for Darien. She came to the small room that was now empty. "Alex?" She called out before noticing one of the monitors had gone blank, static hissing across the screen like a sandstorm. "Bloody hell…" she looked at the other monitors and noticed that on one of the outside cameras a large truck was coming towards the building. She stared at the monitor for a moment before realizing what it was. "Oh no…" She turned and ran off towards lab 21. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Jareth staggered to his feet, recuperating from the heavy blows dealt out by Darien. "Oh...wow...You look like crap." Darien stated bluntly, his manic grin conveying his satisfaction with that state of affairs. "It's better then you're gonna look." Jareth spat "Oh" Darien grabbed his chest in mock pain "that hurt...." Jareth ran forward, throwing himself at Darien and knocking them both into the nearest wall. He wrapped his hands around Darien's throat and began to squeeze "Why cant you be a good lab rat and die?" Darien grimaced "You first." he choked out and punched Jareth in the side. Jareth recoiled, clutching his midsection as the pain ripped through his side. A hushed gasp escaped before he returned his gaze to Darien whom stood a predatory grin on. Jareth looked down the ground and shook his head, attempting to overcome a wave of nausea, growling fiercely as he charged at Darien yet again. Darien's grin grew as Jareth came at him. At the last minute, Darien moved to the side and grabbed at Jareth's shirt. He threw Jareth into the wall. With a loud crack of fracturing bone, Jareth slipped to the ground. He turned to scowl at Darien, blood dripping down his forehead. He fought to get himself to his feet, using the wall behind him to waver to a stand. Darien watched, his cocky grin being replaced by a look of bemusement as he watched Jareth get his feet back under him, blood from the head wound dripping into the man's blank white eyes, staining them the same blood red as Darien's. Jareth stood of his own accord now. He was slightly hunched over, the blood dripped from his forehead down his face and off his chin to splash into a small crimson pool on the ground. Darien's smile had faded as he watched Jareth stand, he nodded to himself "humm, nice effort, but the dismount was sloppy, I can only give you a 6.0." Darien's grin came back in full force. Jareth walked towards Darien slowly a menacing frown painted on his features, ignoring the gore that half blinded him, moving forward on instict, using other senses than sight to home in on his prey. "Oh, c'mon man! Just die already!" Darien walked towards him and without a warning struck out hitting Jareth until he fell to the floor again. Jareth curled up into the fetal position, letting out a low moan of pain, the sound of a wounded animal. He managed to roll himself onto his knees and stare up at Darien. Jareth spoke slowly, trying to overcome the mixture of numbness and pain filling his body. "I... am a professional... killing machine... and I refuse... to let a monstrosity like you... beat me," he managed to get out. Darien glared down at him his grin again gone. "You're one sick puppy," Darien knelt down so he was eye level with Jareth "You know that?" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ "We're never going to find them before they rip each other to bits." Alex said as she trotted down the long dark and empty hallway. "Have faith Monroe..." Hobbes said only half-paying attention to her. "Faith? I lost my faith in finding them when I found you, alone." Alex continued her ramblings. Hobbes turned to deal out his catchy remark on the situation when the sound of feet hitting pavement caught his ear. "Did you hear that?" Bobby froze. "Hear what?" Alex asked slowly approaching Hobbes trying to hear what he did. The patter came again "That." Hobbes said and turned towards where he thought the sound was coming from. He walked out a pair of double doors into another, smaller, hallway. A few feet from where he entered the hallway were a pair of double doors on either side of   
the hall. Bobby slowly walked towards them, Alex following. He turned towards the pair of doors on his right and slowly drew his gun. He reached forward, towards the handle of the door, when the doors behind them flew open. Bobby and Alex spun around guns locked and loaded, ready to blow away whoever it was. "Whoa!" Claire yelled and threw her hands into the air "I come in peace..." "Claire!" Bobby began shoving his gun back into its holster "You scared the bejesus outta me...." Alex rolled her eyes "Do you know where Darien is?" "I thought he was with you..." She pointed to Hobbes, who shrugged his shoulders with New York casualness, feigning unconcern. "He lost him." Alex continued. "I did not lose him." Bobby said shooting Alex a mean glare "I have no control over where he goes, so I cannot lose him." Alex gave him a mixed look of anger and annoyance when a single thump echoed down the hallway. "Okay you two heard that too, right?" Claire asked looking down the hall to her left. "Oh I definitely heard that." Bobby answered looking down the hallway with her. "Hear what?" Alex asked slightly more annoyed. "Do you need to get your ears checked, is that your problem Monroe?" Bobby asked quizzically as Claire began down the hall towards the noise. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Jareth glared at the ground, turning away from Darien's insane red eyes. Darien shook his head and stood up again, ignoring the small twinge of pain his midsection sent blaring through his QSM-anesthetized body. He sneered down at the bleeding body in front of him and shook his head. "Damn..." He kicked Jareth as hard as he could. "You had to drag me out here..." He kicked him again and Jareth let out a miserable gagging moan of pain at the contact. "You couldn't die in California!" He kicked again this time the snap of bones breaking followed "And now I'm here. In rinky dink New Mexico." He kicked Jareth in the ribs several more times, each blow punctuated by the wet snap of breaking bone, "all to watch your sorry ass die." Darien shook his head again and knelt down beside Jareth "Now what was the point in that?" "The point, my friend, was an attempt to save a man's life." Darien looked up from Jareth to stare at the shadow that appeared beside him. "Hobbes..." Darien turned to see Bobby in the doorway "Nice of you to join the fun,   
man." "Sure doesn't look like much fun." Alex said coming up beside Bobby. "It's an acquired taste." Darien said standing up "Now how are we going to do this? I prefer the hard way" Hobbes shrugged and grinned as Alex smiled sarcastically. "What's so funny?" Darien asked suddenly aware of their amusement. "You, partner..." Bobby said. "Funny like a clown? I amuse you? I make you laugh?" Darien said walking towards the two, menace in every muscle. "No it's just..." Alex hesitated. "Oh you tell him Hobbes." She said turning towards Bobby "You're so... what's the word? What's the word, Monroe?" Hobbes glanced towards Alex as Darien continued to approach them like a stalking cat. "Naive?" She asked. "Gullible!" Hobbes proclaimed, satisfaction at finding the word he had been looking for plain in his voice. Claire, approaching silentsly from behind, sank the needle into Darien's jugular and injected the counteragent. "Aw crap!" Darien uttered in a whisper as he fell to the ground. TBC, one more chapter thankfully there is no way my computer can fry and screw it up this time **yeah!**


End file.
